Swimming in love
by KnuckleFantasy
Summary: ( ici Blaine a 12 ans et Kurt 13) Alors qu'en une chaude journée d'été, Blaine s'ennuie fermement, son (adorable) voisin Kurt lui propose d'aller à la piscine. Au fil de la journée, les deux garçons se rendent compte qu'ils ne sont pas que de simples amis...


Hello :D Je voulais juste remercier les personnes qui me suivent moi et ce que j'écris avant de vous laisser lire ce nouvel OS

J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire !

Et aux petits nouveaux qui se décident à lire ce que j'écris, je vous salue également

Ceci est un kid !Klaine, où Blaine à 12 ans et Kurt 13.

En espérant que cela vous plaise… Bonne lecture !

S'il y avait une seule chose qui mettait toute la famille Anderson d'accord, c'était bien le fait qu'il faisait beaucoup trop chaud en ce mois de juillet. Alors que l'année avait été marqué par des températures particulièrement basses et un manque de printemps flagrant, la vague de chaleur qui était tombée sur le pays avait fait l'effet d'une bombe.

Soupirant une énième fois en s'éventant avec son T-shirt, le fils cadet de la famille pesta une nouvelle fois contre le soleil qui trônait au-dessus de son jardin. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait sans doute resté à l'intérieur de la maison à somnoler sur le canapé, mais son père avait été catégorique : Ou il jouait dehors, ou il n'aurait plus le droit de porter de gel jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

'Déjà que maman refuse que j'en mette durant les vacances…' pensa avec ennui le collégien en passant sa main dans la masse de cheveux bouclés qui ornait son crâne, 'si en plus je dois les garder comme ça à la rentrée, les autres se moqueront encore de moi !'

Il est vrai qu'ici, être différent n'était pas une chose facile, car cela attirait brimades et isolement, Blaine ne le savait que trop bien.

Du haut de ses 12 ans, il avait déjà dû faire face aux moqueries des autres enfants sur ses boucles brunes, mais également sur son enjouement pour la danse, là où les autres garçons préféraient le football et le judo. En conséquence, il avait fini par se lisser parfaitement les cheveux avec du gel qu'il ne quittait que pendant les grandes vacances pour faire plaisir à sa mère, et ne dansait plus qu'à la maison sous le regard un peu trop critique de son idiot de grand frère, Cooper.

Mais en ce samedi après-midi et en l'absence de celui-ci, parti avec Mme Anderson pour passer un casting d'une publicité de grande marque, Blaine devait bien avouer qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. Essuyant un filet de sueur qui coulait le long de son visage rond, il fut un instant tenté de rentrer discrètement dans la maison avant de se rappeler que son père y était toujours, l'entendant parler au téléphone Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas son père, bien au contraire, mais il arrivait souvent au garçon de se sentir mal à l'aise avec lui, ayant la triste impression de ne pas être le genre de fils que celui-ci aurait aimé.

La semaine dernière déjà, ils s'étaient disputés à propos du football, Mr Anderson refusant de croire que Blaine ne voulait pas venir avec lui voir un match avec des amis de la famille, préférant suivre Cooper à une comédie musicale réputée qui se produisait en ville le soir même. Le ton était monté et son père avait fini par exprimer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, jetant un froid dans la famille. Se sentant coupable de la tension entre sa mère et son père, Blaine s'était finalement décidé à changer un peu, essayant par exemple de sortir jouer à l'air frais plus souvent.

Enfin, si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça l'air frais, celui-ci étant plutôt irrespirable.

« Comment est-ce que les gens peuvent courir après une balle comme ça ? Je n'arrive même pas à repeindre une simple cabane… » Grogna l'adolescent, alors qu'il regardait avec exaspération le mur de bois qu'il s'acharnait à couvrir de peinture blanche, l'ancienne couche s'étant un peu trop écaillée. Cette cabane construite par son grand-père pour Cooper alors que lui-même n'était pas encore né, Blaine la chérissait plus que tout. C'est ici qu'il venait quand il se sentait mal, ici qu'il s'amusait à inventer des chorégraphies en présence de son frère aîné, ici que sa mère et lui venait le soir quand il était petit pour lire des histoires féeriques.  
Voulant reculer pour voir son travail, il ne se rendit compte que trop tard du sceau de peinture derrière lui et se prit les pieds dedans, ses bras gesticulant dans tous les sens avant qu'il ne finisse par tomber, son derrière heurtant douloureusement le sol.  
« Aie ! Quelle journée pourrie ! J'aurais mieux fait d'accompagner Cooper… »  
« Un problème ? »  
Sursautant, le brun se retourna vivement vers la voix provenant de la palissade qui les séparait de leurs voisins, avant de prendre une jolie teinte rosée lorsqu'il découvrit le visage souriant d'un autre garçon.

Kurt Hummel avait aménagé ici il y avait trois mois de cela environ, et ils s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendu tous les deux : tout d'abord, Kurt aimait la danse lui aussi, il le lui avait appris le week-end suivant leur rencontre, alors qu'ils se promenaient tous à vélo, Blaine faisant découvrir le coin à son nouvel ami. D'ailleurs, le soir même ils avaient fait une petite démonstration de leur talent à leurs parents lors d'un spectacle improvisé, faisant bien rire Mme Anderson et Burt, le père de Kurt, alors que Cooper filmait la scène d'un air radieux.  
Ensuite, l'autre garçon était le seul qui ne se moquait pas de ses cheveux, s'amusant au contraire à les coiffer de temps en temps, Blaine bronchant pour la forme alors qu'il appréciait grandement ces petites séances de relooking, ce qui plaisait moyennement à son père par contre, qui [lui] discutait avec Mr Hummel autours d'une bière fraîche dans le jardin.  
Oui, il devait bien l'avouer, l'arrivée de son ami avait vraiment été une bonne chose pour Blaine. Souriant avec embarras, il agita la main pour saluer son cher voisin avant de se lever et de dépoussiérer son pantalon, grimaçant alors que ses fesses lui faisaient encore un peu mal, faisant rire de bon cœur l'autre garçon. 

« Kurt, te moque pas, ça fait vraiment mal ! » Gémi-t-il avant de se rapprocher de la palissade, pour pouvoir parler avec son ami qui semblait incapable d'arrêter son fou rire.  
« Désolé, mais c'était vraiment hilarant B ! »  
« B ? Alors mon surnom se résume à une seule lettre maintenant ? Merci ! » Plaisanta-t-il, avant de reprendre, curieux, « Mais ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes ? »  
Cette fois ci, ce fut Kurt qui rougi légèrement, avant de répondre d'un air faussement détaché que ça devait bien faire 5 minutes.  
« Je voulais te parler, mais comme tu avais l'air concentré, j'avais peur de te déranger.. » S'expliqua-t-il d'un air penaud qui fit battre le cœur de l'autre adolescent. Même si Kurt était plus vieux que lui d'un an, Blaine se disait que parfois qu'il ressemblait encore à un petit garçon, vraiment adorable.  
« Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas quand c'est toi hein, et puis, je m'ennuyais un peu en fait. Alors, tu voulais me dire quoi ? » Questionna le brun d'un air curieux, avide de savoir ce que l'autre allait encore lui proposer comme chose étonnante. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, le plus vieux avait insisté pour lui faire essayer le vernis à ongles de sa tante, que Kurt avait 'emprunté' lorsqu'elle était venu rendre visite à son père. Résultat, Mr Anderson avait été tellement énervé que les deux garçons n'avaient plus eu le droit de se revoir avant une semaine. Intérieurement, Blaine espérait de tout son cœur que le châtain n'avait rien en tête qui lui vaudrait une autre punition… 

« Eh bien, mon père a miraculeusement pu rentrer du travail cet aprèm, et je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec nous à la piscine ! Il fait vraiment chaud, alors autant aller se rafraîchir ! Tu es d'accord ? »  
« Évidemment ! Mais ça ne le dérange pas si je viens ? »  
« Bien sûr que non, tu le connais, il t'aime bien. Et moi aussi ! » Ajouta Kurt avec malice, adressant un clin d'œil à son ami qui se retenu de se cacher le visage entre les mains, se sentant bouillir de l'intérieur, et pas seulement à cause du soleil de plomb au-dessus d'eux… La gorge sèche, il balbutia qu'il allait demander à son père avant de courir dans la maison, le cœur battant la chamade.  
Celui-ci venait juste de raccrocher quand il entra par la baie vitrée du jardin, et il semblait être de meilleure humeur que la dernière fois qu'il n'avait été que tous les deux. A la vue de son fils cadet, il s'empressa de lui donner la raison : 

« Ton frère a eu le rôle, les producteurs l'on trouvé parfait pour ça. »  
« C'est génial ! » S'exclama Blaine, réellement heureux pour son frère. C'était lui-même qui avait eu l'honneur de le faire répéter, et il savait à quel point la place dans cette publicité lui tenait à cœur. La proposition de Kurt lui revenant soudain en tête, il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre avant de finalement demander l'accord de son père, qui sembla se figer d'un coup.  
« Avec Kurt ? A la piscine ? »  
« Et Burt, il y aura aussi son père. S'il te plaît papa, il fait vraiment chaud dehors, et la piscine va nous rafraîchir ! » Supplia le brun en essayant de faire un regard de chien battu, ses grand yeux d'un beau marrons aidant à le convaincre. « Et puis, tu es le premier à me dire que je devrais me mettre au sport et jouer avec d'autres gens de mon âge, c'est l'occasion non ? »  
Le dernier argument eu raison de la réticence de son père, et celui-ci accepta, lui ordonnant cependant de ne pas revenir avec les cheveux pleins de couettes et les ongles vernis de rose. Criant de joie, le collégien courut annoncer la nouvelle à son ami qui en sembla ravi, avant de monter les escaliers de chez lui quatre à quatre pour préparer ses affaires. 

Rejoignant les Hummel devant chez lui, il monta à l'arrière de la voiture en faisant un timide salut à Burt qui lui sourit en hochant la tête, avant de se mettre en route.  
Durant tout le trajet, Blaine regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux avec paresse et bonne humeur, fermant légèrement les yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglé par les reflets des rayons lumineux sur les véhicules et boites aux lettres. Se sentant observé, il remarqua alors que son ami le regardait dans le rétro droit, ce qui le gêna et le rendit heureux en même temps. Commença alors un concours de grimaces entre les deux grands gamins, sous l'œil mi- exaspéré, mi- amusé de leur chaperon qui était rassuré de voir que son fils se portait bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

L'ayant élevé pour ainsi dire seul, Burt s'était senti responsable du manque de sociabilité de son fils, et il était rassuré de voir qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec leur voisin. A leur âge, ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça, mais les deux semblaient être copains comme cochon, et ça, depuis le premier jour.  
Bon, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il se réjouissait de les voir se maquiller mutuellement en prenant le thé. Bien sûr qu'il aurait préféré les voir jouer au ballon, mais contrairement au père du jeune Blaine, il avait fini par accepter les différences de leurs garçons. 

« Bon, on est arrivé ! Je vous préviens, que je ne vous retrouve pas dans la pataugeoire à faire les idiots, sinon ça va mal aller ! »

« Oui papaaa… » Râla Kurt en roulant des yeux, faisant rire Blaine qui rentra dans une cabine et commença à fermer la porte, avant que celle-ci ne soit bloqué par son ami, ce qui le surprît grandement. Devant l'air interrogateur du plus jeune, celui-ci expliqua que c'était pour gagner du temps, les autres cabines étant prises.  
Le fait de se changer tous les deux était assez gênant pour Blaine qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans ce genre de situation et il se tourna vers le mur, résistant à l'envie de regarder son ami, par simple curiosité. Une fois changé et rougissant légèrement tout les deux, ils purent enfin accéder à la piscine, mais alors que Blaine plongea directement avec un cri de joie, Kurt resta planté devant l'eau comme un piquet, semblant soudain indécis. Nageant jusqu'aux pieds de son ami, Blaine lui lança un regard interrogatif, que le châtain évita soigneusement. 

« Je…je ne suis pas très bon nageur en fait, et l'eau à l'air un peu profonde… »  
« Oh. Désolé, je ne savais pas… on peut aller dans le bassin le moins profond si tu veux ? »  
« La pataugeoire ? » S'exclama Kurt avec une tête éberluée, « je suis peut-être pas une sirène, mais je ne suis pas non plus un bébé ! »  
S'en fut trop pour Blaine qui devant la réaction de son voisin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, adorant la mine comique que celui-ci faisait.  
Vexé, Kurt envoya une vague d'eau avec son pied à la tête du brun, s' attirant un cri d'indignation, et ria à son tour avant de finalement entrer lentement dans l'eau, lorsque sa main glissa et qu'il tomba, se rattrapant avec un couinement de panique à Blaine qui prit peur et l'agrippa de toute ses forces, le serrant contre lui, essayant de faire fit de leurs deux cœurs battants la chamade contre leur torse, collé l'un à l'autre. 

« Kurt, est ce que ça va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »  
« Ç…ça va je crois. Merci, tu peux me lâcher je pense… » Bégaya le plus grand, bien que fermement agrippé aux épaules du brun. Posant doucement un pied sur le carrelage du bassin, il se rendit compte avec soulagement qu'il avait encore pied. Pourtant, il avait étrangement envie de rester comme ça, collé à Blaine qui le tenait de manière protectrice. Malgré tout, les deux adolescents se sentaient observés, et pas forcément de la manière la plus agréable, et ils se détachèrent rapidement, le regard fuyant celui de l'autre, avant de finalement se mettre à nager.  
Au fur et à mesure, l'ambiance se détendit à nouveau, et ils recommencèrent à rire, s'envoyant de l'eau à la figure ou faisant semblant de se couler, Blaine faisant cependant attention à ce que Kurt ait toujours pied pour éviter qu'il ne panique. Celui-ci était bien conscient de l'attention de son ami, et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

A l'inverse du brun qui essayait de ne pas y penser, Kurt s'était souvent interrogé sur ce qu'il ressentait en présence de celui-ci, et même si tout cela était nouveau pour lui en vue de son jeune âge, il commençait à comprendre qu'il éprouvait peut être une affection toute particulière pour l'autre garçon… et cela lui faisait peur, car même si il essayait de paraître fort et d'exposer à tous son exubérance, Kurt restait un jeune garçon, il n'avait que 13 ans et était encore fragile. Et à son âge, avoir ce genre de sentiment pour un autre garçon, il savait ce que ça donnait, il avait déjà vu le petit Danny, un ancien voisin à lui, se faire insulter par les enfants et les adultes après qu'il ait embrassé son meilleur ami de manière toute innocente devant le collège. Il avait d'ailleurs été viré pour ça, et lui et sa famille avait même été contrainte de déménager. 

« Kurt ? Ça va pas ? T'as l'air malade, t'as attrapé un coup de soleil ? »  
Les questions inquiètes de Blaine le ramenèrent à la réalité, et, en voyant le visage du brun à quelque centimètre du sien, ses boucles étant devenues toutes lisses à cause de l'eau, Kurt eu envie de pleurer. Prétextant de se sentir mal, il sortit rapidement de la piscine et retourna se changer, s'enfermant dans la cabine alors que Blaine allait chercher son père pour l'informer que Kurt agissait bizarrement, et que cela l'inquiétait. Devant le visage soucieux du gamin qui lui faisait face, Burt se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, et, posant sa main sur son épaule, lui dit :  
« Blaine, écoute-moi. Tu es un brave garçon, et toi et Kurt êtes bons amis, mais mon fils est fragile. Promet moi de ne pas lui faire de mal. »  
« Je ne comprends pas, évidemment que je ne vais pas le blesser ! J'aime Kurt Mr, et jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un ou moi-même être méchant avec lui, je vous le promets ! » Déclara Blaine d'un air convaincu, les yeux noisettes brillants avec force, alors que Burt se sentait à la fois triste et heureux pour ce garçon qui était peut-être encore trop jeune pour comprendre les réels menaces dont il lui parlait. Il alla ensuite rejoindre son fils, lui demandant de le laisser entrer, qu'il devait parler.  
En voyant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues pleines de taches de rousseurs de son enfant, Burt se dépêcha d'entrer et de fermer la porte, demandant à Blaine qui était resté de l'autre côté si il pouvait aller se doucher, le temps qu'il parle avec Kurt, ce que Blaine accepta avec réticence.  
S'asseyant aux côtés de son fils, Burt prit finalement la parole : 

« Kurt. Ecoute fiston, je…je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, tu me connais, j'ai toujours été un peu gauche avec toi, mais j'aimerais déjà te dire que je t'aime. Et ça, malgré le vernis à ongle que tu as pris à ta tante, malgré le thé que tu m'as forcé à prendre petits avec tes poupées, et malgré les fois où j'ai dû te tirer du rayon fille pour te faire essayer une paire de chaussures qui n'avait pas des talons de 8 cm. » Voyant que les larmes avaient arrêté de couler, il continua, posant sa main sur la tête de son fils. « Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi compréhensif que ce que j'aimerais être, et je ne suis pas non plus un génie, mais je pense savoir ce que tu éprouves. Envers Blaine je veux dire. Et je sais que c'est sans doute très difficile pour toi, et que ça l'est aussi pour moi, et sûrement même pour ce gamin, parce que c'est un chouette garçon, et ça tu le sais. Je le sais aussi. Après, peut-être qu'à ton âge, tu es encore confus, mais quoi qu'il se passe, je te soutiendrais. Sauf si tu m'annonces que vous êtes allez plus loin qu'un simple baiser, et là, je sors la carabine. » 

« Papa ! » S'exclama d'un air horrifié Kurt, « Je ne veux pas avoir CE sujet de conversation avec toi. Pitié, non ! »  
« Moi non plus, alors on va l'éviter, jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge de…de faire ce genre de choses. A tes 21 ans par exemple. Oui, 21, c'est très bien. Aller, vient par-là fiston. » Déclara Burt avant de prendre maladroitement son fils dans les bras, fermant les yeux en se rendant compte de tout ce que cette discussion impliquait. Peut-être que son fils aimait les garçons, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais de belle-fille chez lui, et peut être qu'il aura du mal à accepter tout cela, mais si son fils était heureux, alors il ferait tout pour ne pas gâcher son bonheur.  
« Allez, va chercher Blaine, il doit encore être sous la douche, en train de s'inquiéter pour toi. Et un dernier conseil, parles en avec lui. »  
C'est donc la tête pleine de doute, de questions, de peur et de soulagement que Kurt alla chercher son ami dont le regard brilla d'une lueur rassuré lorsqu'il le vit arriver vers lui, lui annonçant qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

Le retour fut plutôt calme, chacun étant fatigué de sa journée pour diverses raisons, et alors que Blaine allait rentrer chez lui, Kurt le rejoignit pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient parler de quelque chose d'important le soir même, ce que Blaine accepta, proposant que les deux se retrouvent dans la fameuse cabane au fond du jardin.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle et lorsqu'il fut sûr que son père soit parti en direction de l'aéroport pour aller récupérer Cooper et sa mère, Blaine sortit en trombe dans le jardin et pénétra son petit lieu à lui, allumant les bougies qui ornaient la vieille table au centre de la pièce. La décoration était sobre : une étagère remplie de livre, une stéréo, un canapé très confortable couvert de coussins, la dite table et quatre chaises. Alors qu'il était assis et se triturait les boucles d'un geste nerveux, il entendit frapper discrètement et se leva d'un bond, ouvrant la porte avec précipitation, souriant béatement en voyant son ami. 

« Bonjour beau gosse, et bienvenue dans mon humble demeure ! »  
« Je suis heureux d'être accueillit si chaleureusement en ces lieux ! » répondit Kurt en rougissant, avant que les deux ne commencent à rire de manière un peu idiote. Le laissant s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de le rejoindre, Blaine entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet en demandant à Kurt de quoi celui-ci voulait lui parler, prenant soudain un air inquiet.  
D'abord silencieux, le reflet des flammes jouant sur son visage et ses cheveux, le plus jeune se décida enfin à prendre la parole d'une voix tremblante, évitant de regarder le brun en face de lui :

« Ecoute Blaine, je…d'abord, je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas gâcher ton après-midi avec moi et et je… »

« Tsshh, calme toi et respire à fond, mon aprèm était géniale, j'ai vraiment aimé passer du temps avec toi ! » le coupa le brun en lui prenant la main, passant son pouce sur la peau douce dans une caresse qu'il tentait de faire apaisante, bien que gênante pour les deux garçons.

« Merci. » Répondit Kurt en le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, arrivant même à sourire.

« Tu peux reprendre, vas-y. » L'encouragea Blaine, lui souriant en retour. L'autre adolescent se racla la gorge, avant de reprendre, un peu plus assuré :

« Tu sais, je t'apprécie beaucoup, et ça depuis le premier jour, quand tu es venu te présenter alors que mon père et moi on déchargeait les cartons. Tu étais là, avec tes boucles rebelles et ton sourire radieux, me tendant la main alors que je restais cloué sur place, intimidé. Et en plus d'être des voisins, on est devenu ami, tu es mon meilleur ami Blaine, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un et… et j'espère que quoi que je te puisse te dire ce soir, tu vas pas me détester et me laisser tomber, parce que moi je… je… » Kurt se stoppa, essayant de ne pas éclater en sanglots, son angoisse rugissant au fond de lui. Jamais il n'avait fait de déclaration avant. A peine osait-il rêver du prince charmant lorsqu'il lisait les livres Disney le soir, armé d'une lampe de poche et caché sous sa couette. Alors, maintenant qu'il était là, l'attention du brun porté sur lui, il craignait que son cœur ne s'arrête de battre.

« Kurt ? »

« Désolé, l'émotion, tout ça… écoute, Blaine Anderson, pour moi tu es plus qu'un voisin. Tu es même plus qu'un ami, et même plus qu'un meilleur ami. Tu es la première personne dont je suis tombé amoureux, dès que je suis avec toi, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, et pas seulement parce que tu es cool mais aussi parce que tu es attachant, adorable contrairement à moi et… »

Kurt n'aura pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une paire de lèvres charnues se posèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser maladroit qui fit louper un battement à son cœur. A l'inverse, celui de Blaine battait la chamade et il crut pendant un instant qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine alors que ses joues irradiaient. Kurt l'aimait. Son précieux voisin, son meilleur ami, l'aimait. En cet instant, alors qu'il se reculait pour regarder le visage rougissant mais heureux de l'autre garçon, le brun su que c'est avec lui qu'il voudrait vivre sa vie d'adolescent, mais également d'adulte.

« Waouh. Si j'avais su que te déclarer ma flamme provoquerait cette réaction, je l'aurais fait plus tôt. » Plaisanta Kurt avec un clin d'œil appuyé, faisant rougir son voisin.

« Désolé, c'était automatique. Attend, ne bouge pas, je reviens ! » S'exclama Blaine avant de sortir en courant, se dirigeant vers sa maison et laissant le pauvre Hummel seul, se demandant qu'elle mouche avait bien pu piquer le brun. Ce n'est que cinq minute plus tard que celui-ci refit son apparition, essoufflé mais souriant, les yeux pétillants derrière ses boucles brunes.

Se rapprochant de l'autre collégien, il se saisi d'une des mains de celui-ci, et posa un genou à terre, essayant de faire fit du ridicule dans lequel il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer.

« Kurt. C'est aussi la première fois que j'aime vraiment quelqu'un, et je suis plutôt maladroit pour exprimer mes sentiments, mais je voulais te faire une déclaration moi aussi. Écoute, depuis notre première chorégraphie ensemble, où lors de nos soirées pyjamas où l'on chantait sur Moulin Rouge, je me suis toujours senti bien avec toi, tu es attachant, et très beau, tu as des yeux que j'adore, et ta voix est superbe…alors, huh, je sais très bien que j'ai que 12 ans et toi 13, et qu'on est encore que des enfants mais…. » Le brun s'arrêta un instant, plongeant sa main dans une poche de son pantalon, avant d'en sortir une petite boite en carton décorée à la main, la déposant dans la main de Kurt qu'il venait de lâcher, avant d'ouvrir légèrement le couvercle de celle-ci.

« Kurt… est ce que tu accepterais de devenir mon petit ami et de le rester, même quand on sera des adultes ? »

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite bague en forme de nœud papillon qui trônait au milieu de la boite, l'émotion le prit à la gorge et, tremblant, il regarda le brun s'en saisir et la lui présenter avec appréhension.

« Blaine, c'est… »

« Je l'ai fait moi-même avec ma mère, et je lui ai dit que ce sera pour la personne avec qui je voudrais me marier plus tard, alors…est ce que tu veux bien la porter ? »

« Oh mon dieu. Waouh. Oui, oui, évidemment que je le veux ! » S'exclama Kurt en riant, avant de passer fébrilement le bijou à son doigt avec l'aide de son à présent petit ami. Lorsque Blaine réalisa ce que ce geste impliquait réellement, il ne put retenir une larme de coulée, qu'il essuya rapidement, ne voulant pas avoir l'air idiot. Alors qu'il se relevait, ayant toujours un genou à terre, ce fut cette fois Kurt qui lui prit la main et, enlaçant leurs doigts, lui dit d'un air malicieux qui lui allait vraiment bien :

« Tu sais, normalement, les amoureux s'embrassent lorsque l'un d'eux donne une bague à l'autre… »

Un éclat de rire mutuel s'éleva dans la cabane, et ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'ils se rapprochaient doucement, avec maladresse, avant de finalement s'embrasser tendrement. Mais le baiser fut de courte durée, un cri de joie et une exclamation provenant de derrière eux les faisant sursauter.

« Yeah, mon petit frère chéri est enfin un homme ! »

Se retournant, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un Cooper tout enjoué, semblant prêt à danser de joie alors que les deux autres garçons semblaient vouloir disparaître sous terre.

« Cooper, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Et ne dit rien à papa, par pitié ! »

« T'inquiète frérot, pour cette fois, je te laisse gérer tout seul. Par contre… si tu as besoin de conseils pour améliorer tes techniques de séduction, n'oublie pas que ton fabuleux grand frère est là ! » Répondit Cooper avec un clin d'œil qui eut pour effet d'embarrasser encore plus les deux autres adolescents, Blaine se demandant un instant si la plus grande difficulté qu'ils auront à affronter ne serait pas son propre grand frère…

Échangeant un regard avec son voisin et maintenant petit ami, Il préféra laisser son angoisse de côté et lui prendre la main, heureux de sentir la bague contre ses propres doigts. Oui, ça allait être difficile pour eux de grandir en tant qu'un couple, surtout aux yeux du patriarche Anderson, mais ils se savaient tout deux également entourés et protégés par des gens tel Burt ou Cooper, et sans doute même la mère de Blaine qui, il en était sure, finira par les accepter. Ils s'aimaient tout les deux, et à leur âge, c'était la seule chose qui comptait, non ?

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, B. »


End file.
